Exemplary embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor device and, more particularly to a semiconductor device using a high voltage.
In order to reduce power consumption in a semiconductor device, an external voltage supplied to the semiconductor device decreases. However, an internal voltage higher than the external voltage is occasionally necessary so as to operate the semiconductor device. For example, in a semiconductor memory device such as a NAND flash memory device, an external voltage of about 2 V is supplied, but a high voltage of 15 V to 20 V is necessary in order to perform a program operation or an erase operation. Therefore, a high voltage generator (e.g., a charge pump circuit) for generating a high voltage from the external voltage is used in a semiconductor device.